Such motor vehicle chassis are often used in current motor vehicles and are known in the practice. The purpose of the crashbox is to reduce the energy of the impact in the case of a frontal impact. To achieve an as low as possible weight, the crashbox is manufactured from aluminum, whereas the longitudinal supporting beam is made from steel. This causes the risk of contact corrosion between the crashbox and the longitudinal supporting beam. Therefore the crashbox, manufactured from aluminum, is usually assembled only after varnishing the steel components of the motor vehicle chassis.
At least one object of the invention is to further develop a motor vehicle chassis of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a manner, that it will prevent a contact corrosion between the crashbox and the longitudinal supporting beam as far as possible and will have a particularly low weight. Furthermore, the crashbox should be able to be introduced already into the unvarnished chassis skeleton.